Dream Sequence
by Merigold
Summary: Aya has really messed up dreams. YohjiAya-ish.


BISCUITS  
  
A Colorful Dream  
  
WARNING: Mild Shonen Ai. Biscuits :P  
  
PAIRING: Slight Yohji x Aya but not really  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. Damn.  
  
  
  
Bright, colorful birds floated noiselessly overhead, leaving glittering trails in their wake. Large, furry animals that resembled chipmunks hopped from one fuzzy tree to another, chattering. The air seemed to move itself, shining in a multitude of rainbow colors that left things looking distinctly disco-like. It could really be thought quite pretty, by anyone other than Aya. The beauty of the place was completely lost on Fujimiya Aya. Glaring dangerously at the strange landscape, which had DARED to glitter in his presence, Aya continued along, firmly believing that the sooner he got across, the sooner this horrid sparkly-ness would be over.  
  
Unfortunately for him, things weren't working that way. After a few minutes of stumbling, another presence appeared.  
  
"Hey Aya! Have you tried the Margaritas here? They're great!" Said the new presence, one Yohji Kudoh. He appeared to be dressed up as... a pirate?! A color-challenged pirate at any rate. His outfit was just as rainbow as the land around him, and he even had a pink, furry eye patch.  
  
"Yohji, get the hell out of my dream!" The redhead growled, in no mood to be messed with. It was his dream, damn it! Why the hell did Yohji have to come and make it even worse!?  
  
"But Ayaaaaaaaaa, it's *your* dream! You put me here." The Florist-Pirate drawled, grinning, "Although, this isn't what I would've expected from you... really, Aya, a pirate? The eye patch is kinda cool, but glitter just isn't me, don't ya think?"  
  
"Go away. I didn't put you in that costume any more than I brought you into my dream. Leave! Now!"  
  
"Although these shoes are kind of nice..." The blonde continued, ignoring him, "I suppose it's better than your outfit."  
  
For the first time Aya looked down at himself, to find he was wearing nothing except a fuzzy pink collar around his neck.  
  
"Maybe the rainbows here have a real meaning after all, hmmmmm?" The blonde was advancing on him with a strange look in his green eyes.  
  
That was it. He was so dead. With a growl, Aya launched himself at the grinning idiot, intent on strangling him with his own eye patch, when-  
  
Aya woke up, breathing hard. 'God damn it, that's the third time this week!' Pulling the cover off of himself, he stalked down the hallway to Yohji's room. Barging in loudly, he approached the bed. These types of dreams involving Yohji had been plaguing him for awhile now, so he wasn't very coherent to say the least. He was ready to strangle the damn bastard who kept getting inside his head. He ripped the covers off of Yohji's bed, then grabbed Yohji's arm, trying to shake him awake.  
  
One green eye opened to look at him, but the other, he morbidly noted, was covered in a pink, fuzzy eye patch. The owner of the eyes grinned. "Arr, that collar really is a nice touch."  
  
Looking down again, to find he was still wearing the damn collar. And nothing else. Long arms reached up to pull him down onto the bed-  
  
'DAMNIT!'  
  
He sat up in his bed. First things first, he looked down to see what he was wearing. His normal night clothes me his inquisitive eyes, and he gave a sigh of relief. 'Damn disturbing dreams.'  
  
Not wanting a repeat of the last dream, he decided that he would kill Yohji in the morning and get a glass of milk now. He walked down to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and jumped back, shocked. Omi, dressed in a ballet outfit complete with silken point shoes stepped out of the refrigerator calmly, followed by a serenely smiling Farfello. Farfello was wearing some sort of strange rainbow dress, and every once in awhile he would mutter something about 'color kids' and 'rainbow land'.  
  
'Damndamndamn' Aya thought, 'I hate dreams, I hate dreams... At least Yohji's not in this one...'  
  
"Hello Aya-kun!" The ballet boy chirped, "Would you like some lemon biscuits? We just got some from Takatori. He said something about them being 'evillicious'"  
  
"They have star sprinkles! Star sprinkles hurt God!" said the rainbow-clad Schwarz gleefully.  
  
"I DON'T WANT ANY GOD DAMN BISCUITS!" He yelled.  
  
"Now, now," said an amused voice from behind him, "Let's not get all flustered!"  
  
Turning around, he glared a glare that would've made his normal glare shrink off and hide in the corner. Unfortunately for him, Yohji didn't seem to be affected. "Why. Are. You. In. My. Dream?"  
  
Yohji shrugged, "It's _your_ dream."  
  
"Well, I want to wake up. Now."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Deciding further conversation would be completely useless, Aya paused to look around the room. Farfello and Omi were ignoring them completely, and doing what looked like a strange dance involving a fork, a spoon, and the lemon biscuits.  
  
"Jesus, Aya, you're pretty fucked up, if this is your dream..." God, couldn't he just shut up!?!?  
  
"Quiet Yohji... Yohji? Yohji Kudoh, what the HELL are you doing?" Aya queried, frantic, as Yohj's face got closer and closer to his own.  
  
"It's your dream..." he said, huskily, when their lips were about an inch apart. Then their lips touched, and-  
  
He sat up in his bed. AGAIN. 'ARGH!'  
  
This time he would not move. No getting up to strangle Yohji, that could wait until morning, no glass of milk, that never worked anyway. He would just stay here, in his nice, safe shaking bed... waitaminute, SHAKING BED? Indeed, his bed was shaking very violently. He jumped off it just before Ken, dressed as a puppy, hopped out of the mattress. He was followed by Schuldig, who was dressed as a puppy as well.  
  
"ARF! ARF!" said Ken intelligently.  
  
"LEMON BISCUIT! WOOF!" Schuldig barked.  
  
Aya ran for his life, out of the room, to the stairs, but he was stopped at the top of the stairway by Omi and Farfello. They were still doing their fork-spoon-biscuit dance.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried, the dreams were finally getting to him. Omi and Farfello stopped their dance and looked at him with strange eyes.  
  
"He interrupted our summoning of the cutlery god!" Omi pouted.  
  
"But... but..." Farfello whined, "The cutlery god hurts God!"  
  
Aya ran away from the whining assassins, thinking he could hide in the bathroom. He ran into it, locked the door, and let out a sigh of relief. Safe. Safe, safe, safe.  
  
"Hey, honey-pie..." drawled a familiar voice, "You're not very good at this dream thing..."  
  
With a sinking feeling, Aya turned looked at the tub. In it was Yohji, sans clothing, holding a tin of-  
  
"Want a biscuit?"  
  
To his great horror, Aya found he was wearing nothing but the pink fuzzy collar again. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Whimpering, he sunk down to the tiled bathroom floor. 'Biscuits... Yohji... Will this dream never end?' He shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"Aya, wake up!"  
  
He covered his ears. Not again, he wouldn't start this godforsaken dream again.  
  
"AYA! GOOD MORNING! GUTEN TAG! BUONAS DIAZ! BOM DIA!"  
  
Nope. He was not opening his eyes, no siree...  
  
"Wake up, or so help me I'll drag your pale ass downstairs myself!"  
  
Resigning himself, Aya creeped open one eye, and then the other, slowly. He reached up and touched his neck. No collar. He was wearing normal pajamas, and when he finally looked at Yohji, he found no eye patch. 'YES! NO MORE DREAM!' With a sob, he launched himself at Yohji and buried his head in his soft shirt. "RAINBOW!" he whimpered, "pink... fuzzy... omi... ballerina...."  
  
"Um... it's okay." Yohji said, shocked. He was trying to be comforting, "No pink fuzzy, okay?"  
  
Aya was still attached to his shirt.  
  
"Umm, here, I know!" He said, trying to cheer the usually stoic boy up.  
  
Violet eyes blinked up at him.  
  
"We just got these today from the store, they're really good! Want one?" The blond said, holding out a tin of-  
  
"B-biscuits?" Aya felt like he was going to cry again.  
  
"Lemon biscuits. They're really good! Hey, Aya! AYA! Damn it, he fell asleep again...."  
  
---end  
  
Hehehe. poor Aya *gringrin* 


End file.
